What could happen if Krusty the Clown gets killed off in season 26
by toonboydangamerdude17
Summary: What might happen if Krusty the Clown gets killed off in the upcoming season 26 premiere episode: 'Clown in the Dumps? Find out how Bart Simpson and other characters would react.


**Voice cast members**

Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson and Todd Flanders (voices)

Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson (voice)

Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson and Patty Bouvier (voices)

Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Itchy the Mouse and Sideshow Mel (voices)

Harry Shearer as Ned Flanders, Lenny Leonard, Scratchy the Cat, Timothy Lovejoy, Kent Brockman and Julius Hibbert (voices)

Hank Azaria as Comic Book Guy, Moe Syzslak, Bumblebee Man and Kirk Van Houten (voices)

Pamela Hayden as Milhouse Van Houten and Rod Flanders (voices)

Marcia Mitzman Gaven as Luann Van Houten (voice)

Kelsey Grammar as Sideshow Bob (voice)

Anne Hathaway as Penelope Owsley (voice)

Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny (voice)

**Special Guest Voice**

Ben Stiller as Pig Pen the Clown (voice)

What might happen if Krusty the Clown gets killed off on _The Simpsons_ season 26 premiere episode: _Clown in the Dumps_?

**Scene 1: Downtown Springfield**

Krusty: "Well, kids, it's been so much fun and exciting having the 3 of you in the audience on my show, now let's all take a nice long walk around downtown Springfield."

Lisa: "That's a good idea, Krusty."

Bart, Lisa, Milhouse and Krusty walk around downtown Springfield.

Milhouse: "Wow, what a super awesome afternoon."

Bart: "Super awesome indeed."

Bart, Lisa and Milhouse notice Krusty going off on the other side, where there's a garbage truck coming by.

Bart: "Krusty!"

Lisa and Milhouse: "Watch out!"

But it's too late, Krusty is now run over by the garbage truck.

Bart: "No! Krusty!"

Marge (with Maggie), Homer, Ned, Tiffany, Rod, Todd, Kayla, Kaitlyn, Sherri, Terri, Kirk, Luann, Seymour, Clancy, Moe, Officer Lou, Officer Eddie, Abe, Patty, Selma, Lenny, Carl, Barney, Smithers, Mr. Burns, Apu, Manjula and Jackie all rush out to see what just happened.

Marge: "Oh my word! Krusty! Krusty the Clown, can you hear any of us?!"

Homer: "Holy crap, what in the world happened?!"

Moe: "I say, he wasn't _**too**_ convenient, anyway."

**Scene 2: Springfield General Hospital**

Lisa: "Mom, Dad, do you think Krusty's gonna be alright?"

Marge: "Oh, we don't know, Lisa, but this is the best hospital in Springfield, Krusty's getting the best care there is."

Bart: "Man, I can't believe we had to share that ambulance with Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck."

Homer: "Hey, aren't you guys supposed to be chasing 1 another around?"

Bugs: "Don't even speak to me, _**pal **_you've got a terrible situation with de cartoon universe!"

Julius steps right outta Krusty's hospital room and right into the living room.

Ned: "Dr. Hibbert, how's Krusty? is he gonna be alright?"

Julius: "I'm terribly sorry, everybody, but Krusty's injuries are just too deadly for me to save him, I don't know how much longer he's got left to live, but I suggest that all of you go in there and say your farewells."

Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Marge, Homer, Milhouse, Kirk, Luann, Sherri, Terri, Patty, Selma, Jackie, Abe, Clancy, Officer Lou, Officer Eddie, Moe, Ned, Tiffany, Rod, Todd, Lenny, Carl, Barney, Ralph, Martin, Janey, Smithers, Mr. Burns, Apu and Manjula all enter Krusty's hospital room.

Luann: [Teared Up] "Oh my word! Krusty, no."

Kirk: [Teared Up] "I can't believe this. Krusty, you're really gonna-"

Bart: [Teared Up] "Come on, Krusty, you can't pass away, we were gonna do so many good things together as always, we were gonna be on teleivision and give out autograph signatures, I was gonna be a lot better than you, but we were both gonna be good at it as well."

Krusty: [Weakly] "Uhhhh….Uhhhhhhh…."

Marge: "You guys, I think Krusty's trying to say something."

Krusty: "Remember me on….._The Krusty the Clown Show_, remember me and those….._Itchy and Scratchy_….cartoon episodes…and remember me in….._Saving Private Krusty_."

Krusty: (final lines) "I'll see you real soon, kids!"

Krusty finally passes away from his injuries.

Julius puts his stethoscope right on Krusty's now deceased body.

Julius: "I'm terribly sorry, but he's gone for good right now."

Rod: [Teared Up] "Oh my word."

Todd: [Teared Up] "Daddy, he's-"

Ned: "Yes, boys, I'm afraid that Krusty the Clown is deceased and gone for good."

The 31 Springfield residents mourn over Krusty's deceased body and death bed.

**Scene 3: The Simpson family house**

Kent Brockman: "Good evening, Springfield residents, this is Kent Brockman, for Channel 6 News, this just in, 1 of our very best celebrities and comedians, Herschel Krustofsky A.K.A. Krusty the Clown, had been struck instantly by a garbage truck, then passed away peacefully in Springfield General Hospital, he was 54 Years Old, and right now, everybody else would like to say a few memories about him as well."

Sideshow Mel: "I remember the fun thrilled times being with Krusty on _The Krusty the Clown Show_, we always had such a fun thrilled party blast."

Penelope: "I really loved Krusty the Clown, loved him like a white rose shrub, but in death, I'll always have something to remember him by."

Bumble Bee Man: "Él me ayudó con un montón de sus buenos chistes reales." ("_He helped me with a lot of his real good jokes_.")

Sideshow Bob: "I always hated him, I always did, he tried to trick me a couple of times, and I hope he's now deceased."

Kent Brockman: "What you last saw of Krusty is what he really was, now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go be depressed for a little while longer."

Bart: "Stupid lousy afternoon walk, I wish we'd never went downtown, oh this is my entire fault, I'm the 1 who got rid of that time travel machine."

Bart: "Wait just 1 minute, that's it, if I rebuild the time travel machine, maybe I can go back in time to save Krusty's entire life, but I guess I can't, [Sighs Depressingly] so I guess that means Krusty's really gone for good."

**Scene 4: The 1st Church of Springfield**

All of the Springfield residents are all here for Krusty's funeral service.

Krusty's deceased body is now inside an open blue casket.

Bart: "Man, I can't believe Krusty's really gone for good right now."

Homer: "Hey, don't worry about it, Bart, I'm sure he's laughing it up with all of the other comedian actors in the heaven skies, such as Ray Bolger, Jack Haley, Bert Lahr, Buddy Ebsen, George Carlin, Bob Hope, Richard Pryor, Bernie Mac, Jonathan Winters, Robin Williams, Dom DeLuise, Phil Hartman, Henry Gibson, Phyllis Diller, Jim Varney, Bob Denver, Lucille Ball, and of course, Ed McMahon."

Bart: "Thanks for your kind thoughts, Dad, but Krusty the Clown will never be gone completely, he's still inside all of his products and merchandise."

The Simpson family sits right in their seats in the pews.

Timothy: "Dear friends and neighbors of Springfield, we're all here this evening to honor the entire life and memories of Herschel Krustofsky A.K.A. Krusty the Clown, a hilarious man of comedy and laughter."

Comic Book Guy: "What a clever fellow he was."

Timothy: "Anyway, Krusty's # 1 fans and fellow workers, would like to say a few words about him."

Sideshow Bob goes 1st….

Sideshow Bob: "What can I say about a clown like Krusty? he was a crazy, clumsy, annoying lunatic, and he even tried to get in my way!"

Sideshow Mel goes 2nd…..

Sideshow Mel: "Krusty the Clown was my best friend for life and co-worker, we've had so many good times on his show, and we're all gonna miss him for eternity."

Lenny goes 3rd….

Lenny: "You know, I was Krusty's # 1 fan as a young kid, just like Barney, Carl, Moe, Smithers and Mr. Burns, he was hilarious, he was sometimes nervous, but he would never be forgotten."

Bart goes 4th and final….

Bart: "Krusty was my good friend and idol, I was his # 1 fan when I joined the Krusty the Clown # 1 fan membership club, I'll always remember him in 1 of his good movies, such as _Saving Private Krusty_, and watching those violent and hilarious, _Itchy and Scratchy_ cartoon episodes, his soul spirit remains inside all of his products and merchandise, including Krusty-Os, pull string toys, video games and all of it."

Timothy: "Alright, everybody, that's all the time we have for this evening, let's all close that casket up, and take it to Springfield Cemetary."

Meanwhile, at Springfield Cemetery….

Groundskeeper Willie: [Playing _Amazing Grace_ On Bagpipes]

Timothy: "Goodbye and goodnight, Krusty the Clown, may you join Frank Grimes, Mona Simpson, Bleeding Gums Murphy, Maude Flanders, Gladys Gurney, Alice Glick, Amber Pai Gao Simpson, Edna Krabappel Flanders, Fat Tony and Chip Davis in the beautiful heaven skies."

Krusty's now closed blue casket is now lowered to the ground, while his tombstone reads, In Memoriam: Herschel Krustofksky A.K.A. Krusty the Clown (1969-2014). "See you real soon, kids!"

**Scene 5: Krusty's wake at the Simpson family's house**

Everybody else is sitting there at the dinner table, eating mostly everything else.

Bart: "How come it'll never stop hurting?"

Marge: "Well, Bart, it's normal to be depressed when a good friend and idol of yours passes away, and Krusty was a real good friend and idol to all of us."

Lisa: "I have an idea, why don't we all take an opportunity to remember Krusty the Clown, in some flashback memories."

1st flashback sequence: _Like Father, Like Clown_

_**Bart**__**: "Krusty, are you alright?" **_

_**Krusty**__**: "Yes, it's just that saying the bracha brings back a lot of painful memories, the old days, my...my father." **_

_**Homer**__**: "Hey, Krusty, you gonna finish that meatloaf or what?"**_

2nd flashback sequence: _A Star is Torn_

_**Krusty: "Every week, we eliminate 1 contestant based on the votes cast by you, the audience." **_

_**TV announcer:**__** Disclaimer: All ballots were lost and vote totals made up. **_

3rd and final flashback sequence: _Funeral for a Fiend_

_**Krusty: "There's the kid who killed my best friend!"**_

_**Krusty: [Breaks Down Sobbing Wildly] **_

End flashback sequences…

Bart: "Whoa, what wonderful flashback memories."

Homer: "Hey, I have an idea, the only way to stop missing Krusty is to find a new replacement celebrity clown host for his show."

Lisa: "That's a great idea, Dad, let's all go to the Springfield Clown lobby."

Scene 6: The Springfield Clown lobby

Marge: "Now, you guys, this is the place to find a new celebrity clown host that can take good care of Krusty's show."

Pig Pen: (off screen) "Hey, you, I've heard you're looking for a celebrity clown host."

Homer: "Oh, finally, a new celebrity clown host."

Lisa: "Hi there, I'm Lisa, and this is my mom, my dad, my sister, Maggie, my brother, Bart, my Grampa Simpson, my Grandma Jackie, my Aunt Patty and my Aunt Selma."

Pig Pen: "And I'm Marty Johansson A.K.A. Pig Pen the Clown."

Patty: "Well, Pig Pen, welcome to Springfield."

Pig Pen: "I'm gonna have such a wonderful time working at Krustylu Studios."

**Scene 7: Back home in the living room**

Pig Pen: "Hey, young kids of all ages, it's time for _The Itchy and Scratchy Show_, with a new episode."

[The Itchy And Scratchy Show Theme Music Playing In Background]

Chipmunk Like Voices: _**They fight and bite, they fight and bite and bite, **_

_**fight, fight, fight, bite, bite, bite**_

_**The Itchy and Scratchy Show**_

Episode 609: _Roller-Coaster Train of Doom_

Itchy: "Ooh, wow!"

Scratchy: "A roller-coaster train!"

Itchy is the ticket booth owner, and Scratchy gives him 1 of his tickets.

Scratchy is now on the roller-coaster train with all of the Scratchy look alikes, then Itchy pulls down the lever, and the sign says _Ride at your own risk_.

Scratchy and All Scratchy look alikes: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

The roller-coaster train goes down, with all of the Scratchy clones disinigrating in a great big lava pit, 'til their skeletons remain.

Lisa: [Laughing Uncontrollably] "That _is_ such a _riot_!"

Cut to Pig Pen in his house, reading a newspaper comic strip in his dining room.

Pig Pen: "Hey, Garfield, what is it that you don't like about Mondays?"

Bart: [Weeping Silently From Outside]

Pig Pen: "Hey, Bart, what's with the water works?"

Bart: "Oh, I just realized I paid too much for another _Itchy and Scratchy_ movie."

Pig Pen: "Come on, quit weeping, you're gonna get your pants messed up, what's the matter with you?"

Bart: "Fine, you wanna know what's the matter with me? you're the matter with me, everybody else is Springfield is so thrilled with you, they've forgotten all about Krusty, well I'm not thrilled, I'll never forget Krusty, he was my good friend and idol, you're not supposed to lose your good friend and idol at my own age, you're not supposed to lose him at all."

Pig Pen: "Look, Bart, I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but you're gonna be alright."

Bart: "Yeah, right."

Bart: "How do you know about it?"

Pig Pen: "Because, I once had 1 entire thing  
>happen to me with a lot of stuff.<p>

Bart: "Really? that's what's happening to me,  
>lots of stuff."<p>

Pig Pen: "You know, right before you guys  
>found me at the Springfield Clown lobby, I dated then married a young woman named Mildred, it was just me and her in a big apartment, and we got pretty tight, she kind of became my entire universe, by the time she passed away, it was real painful.<p>

Bart: "So, how did she pass away?"

Pig: "She was killed instantly in a freak accident."

Bart: "Really?"

Pig Pen: "Anyway, I guess Mildred was  
>kind of like my Krusty."<p>

Bart: "So how'd you get over her in the 1st place?"

Pig Pen: "Well, I met your true family, and when I saw you guys  
>looking for a new celebrity clown host, I kind of sensed you were all going through the same feelings of depression that I was, and it made me think I was meant to find these guys, maybe we were meant to be together as always."<p>

Bart: "You know what, Pig Pen? I'm beginning to think  
>that may be true."<p>

Later that night, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Marge and Homer are now watching Pig Pen on television.

Pig Pen: "Well, everybody, that's our show, I'll see all of you tomorrow night."

Homer: "Oh that Pig Pen, what a clown, what a guy."

Lisa: "Well, it's a good thing we've got all of Krusty's products and merchandise, that way, he'll always be remembers in our hearts and minds."


End file.
